Many electrical devices and systems exchange information with each other via transmission media, such as metal conductors, fiber optic cables, and air. An inferior or defective transmission medium may cause errors in such information. Exceeding transmission capability (e.g., transmission rate) of the medium can also induce errors. In some situations, the errors can be corrected. Many conventional techniques use codes to check the validity of information after it is received. Some codes may also assist in correcting the errors. For example, a low-density parity check (LDPC) code can be used for error corrections. In some conventional techniques, however, using an LDPC code may involve complex coding operations or may demand a large number of circuit components to operate. Thus, an LDPC code can be unsuitable for some devices or systems.